


coffee shops and cute baristas

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Series: quarantine fic challenge [11]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Even is flirty, M/M, With A Twist, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Isak frequents the Kaffeebrenneriet near his Work place, there happens to be a cute guy who works behind the counter
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: quarantine fic challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676617
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	coffee shops and cute baristas

As usual Isak was on his way to grab a coffee from Kaffeebrenneriet during his lunch break. It was only a five minute walk from the university where he worked. Isak had walked the route to the coffee shop so often he could probably walk it in his sleep. The coffee they sold was the best he'd ever had and was worth the money. Not to mention he had a thing for the cute barista. 

As he walked into the shop the smell of fresh coffee and the slight buzz of chatter hit him like a wave. At 1:30 pm on a Wednesday it was quiet. He was maybe third or fourth in line to order which gave him time to think about what else to order alongside his coffee. 

"Hello again hot stuff, what can I get you?" the barista asked him with a wink. Isak blushed and rolled his eyes. 

"A Mocha, extra shot of coffee please and a cinnamon bun." He asked politely. 

"Of course cutie, anything else?" 

"No thanks Even. I'll take it to go please." He replied, trying and failing not to notice the look of disappointment that crossed the barista's face when he said he wasn't staying. 

"Okay, that's 4.35 please and your number?" Even asked with a smirk. Isak laughed and handed over the money. 

"Unfortunately, I'm married. I'm not sure my husband would like that very much." He said as he played with the ring on his finger. 

Even looked at him and pouted before giggling. 

"Well, what he doesn't know won't kill him right? who says he needs to know? Besides, he might be okay with it." He said as he handed over Isak's order. 

"EVEN! how many times?! stop flirting with your husband and get back to work! we have more customers." The boss yelled from the kitchen doorway. 

Even looked at Isak and shrugged. 

"Oops?" He said. Isak laughed. 

"You heard her! get back to work baby, I'll see you after I finish my last class okay?" Isak said with a smile. 

Even walked around from behind the counter to give Isak a tight hug. 

"Okay baby, text me when you're finished and I'll meet you." He said. 

Isak nodded and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I love you dork." He said as he backed away, order in hand.

"I love you too baby!" Even said as he watched him walk away. 

"EVEN, I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN" the boss yelled at him again. 

"Sorry! he's just too cute, plus it keeps our relationship fun. What can I say? I've loved him for fifteen years and he still makes me feel like I did when we were teenagers. The kids even think its cute, no matter how many times they say it's gross." he laughed back at her. 

He was still as giddily in love with Isak as he was when they first got together, and that, In his opinion, is true love. 


End file.
